LA BÚSQUEDA
by Wolf Prime
Summary: La "muerte" del Caballero de la Noche dejó un gran hueco a la Ciudad. Para Jason Tood/ Red Hood ha sido la motivación para buscar a su antiguo mentor y tratar de remediar su relación. Sin embargo, los demonios de uno, pueden ser parte de otro y los recuerdos pueden llegar a fragmentar nuevamente lo que se había unido.


**¡He vuelto de la oscuridad mis lectores! ;D y les traigo una nueva historia pero no como se lo esperaban hehehe :3 Uy que mala me escuché XD.**

 **Durante este exilio inducido, me la he pasado leyendo historias del género slash (ya llevo tiempo leyéndolas, no es nuevo para mi ;3) sin embargo tenía como un dialecto de si si hacía algo de eso o no, y me dije ¿Por qué no? ) y bueno esta historia se me vino después de andar jugando puro Batman Arkham. No me odien por eso, ya saben que la curiosidad es tan grande que mata al gato y pues la curiosidad me ganó. Pero en fin este es mi** **primer fic de ese género para experimentar así que por favor les pido que si no les gusta este género, que se salten de página. Esta historia fue hecha para un concurso hace tiempo pero desafortunadamente en ese entonces no pude terminarlo así que quise compartirlo aquí a ver que pasa.**

 **Este primer capítulo no muestra casi nada del M/M pero en el segundo que vendrá... Habrá sorpresas.**

 **Espero que les guste. :D**

 **Esta historia ocurre después del final de Arkham Knight y post DLC de Red Hood. Ahora si tercera llamada, tercera. ¡Comenzamos! X3**

* * *

 **BATMAN ARKHAM KNIGHT**

 **LA BÚSQUEDA**

 **BRUCE WAYNE / JASON TODD**

" _ **Así fue como sucedió… Así fue como Batman murió"**_

Esas palabras habían sido el titular del periódico después del gran descubrimiento ante toda Ciudad Gótica al ser revelada la identidad del Caballero de la Noche como el multimillonario Bruce Wayne.

Sin embargo, una gran sorpresa fue inminente cuando misteriosamente la gran mansión del ahora ya conocido justiciero, había sido bombardeada por una explosión, dejando solamente escombros en un misterio.

La Ciudad, agradecida a la vez por los villanos enviados tras las rejas; estaba consternada por el temor irracional al darse cuenta que no había nadie quien pudiera protegerlos de la oscuridad del crimen.

O al menos, eso fue lo que pensaron por una temporada.

Rumores acerca de una misteriosa figura aterrorizando las mentes de los criminales recorrió gran parte de la metrópoli; haciendo que un haz de luz volviera a prender la esperanza que durante mucho tiempo se mantuvo en tinieblas…

Sabía que aún estaba vivo, ocultándose del ojo público. Sabía que, en las sombras, aquél quien alguna vez fue su mentor, a la vez enemigo y ahora aliado incondicional; mantenía el orden…

Siempre tan tenaz, siempre estando un paso adelante a pesar de haber sido **él** quien lo acorraló aquél Halloween con la ayuda de un ejército y los villanos de la ciudad. En el fondo de su corazón, Jason siempre supuso que Bruce tenía todo bajo control.

Continuaba causándole indignación al saber que a pesar de que Bruce aún mantuviera el crimen en una escala menor, no fuera capaz de hacer lo necesario para terminar el trabajo completo, sabiendo que de alguna forma o de otra, los criminales seguirían brotando. Nada les haría cambiar y era su deber hacer que ellos no volvieran a causar daño a alguien… permanentemente.

Corría por cada edificio, saltando de azotea tras otra, rejilla y faros de luz, buscando… Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que hacerle entender… tenía que hacerle recordar el dolor…

El grito de un maleante se hizo escuchar cerca de un callejón por Miagani Island, cerca en donde se localizaba la Torre Wayne, empresa que Bruce dirigió y ahora se encontraba a manos de su mano derecha Lucious Fox…

Con su pistola garra, Red Hood se elevó en uno de los edificios, cerca en donde el lamento se había escuchado.

Ocultándose lo más posible en las sombras logró notar la escena: Unos ladrones quienes habían tratado de robar a una inocente pareja, se retorcían de dolor al mirar una presencia… una figura en la que Jason pudo notar con claridad gracias a su visor tecnológico

-Eres tú… finalmente te encontré- susurró lleno de satisfacción y a la vez con un deseo de rabia involuntaria.

Los ladrones suplicaron a la figura espectral, gritando horrorizados al contemplar su omnipotencia.

Lo curioso que Jason pudo observar, era el cambio que había tenido la apariencia de su "fallecido" mentor. ¿Cómo tenía la osadía en aparecer de esa manera y no percatarse de las consecuencias?

Red Hood ansiaba tomar una de sus armas y apuntarle a ese hombre que se hacía pasar por un fantasma, un engendro del infierno… el monstruo quien ha estado persiguiendo durante toda su vida.

Esta vez no escaparía, no… sus trucos no volverían a engañarle, esta vez tendría al hombre detrás de la máscara. Lo guiaría al lugar donde todo había comenzado

-Vamos, acabemos con esto- dijo y a la vez desenfundando sus armas contra ambos maleantes, haciendo que la figura oscura quedará desconcertada por unos segundos.

Lentamente se dio media vuelta y levantó su vista.

Jason nunca olvidaría esa feroz faceta que había en la nueva máscara de su antiguo mentor:

Su rostro cubierto, ninguna fracción humana se revelaba, siendo reemplazada por feroces dientes. La vestimenta negra como una sombría figura salida de cuentos de terror. Los ojos y emblema, brillantes como el fuego del tártaro. El papel de este nuevo Hombre Murciélago hacía referencia a las antiguas leyendas que lo precedieron en los inicios de su carrera como Caballero Nocturno. Una completa criatura llegada del inframundo.

Apenas tuvo unos segundos de reaccionar cuando este "demonio" se puso frente a él.

Jason apuntó con sus armas; resguardando en su un interior un deseo por querer deshacerse de este engendro, la sombra la cual le seguía donde quiera que fuera, recordando su tiempo en que estuvo recluido en el Asilo Arkham junto con el payaso durante un año…

 **Él había sido el culpable.**

Emitió un respiro, tratando de calmar esa furia, no obstante, más tiempo mantenía la vista el uno al otro, más ese odio enfermizo se volvía cada vez insaciable.

Su pulso se elevó de adrenalina, su respiración se agitó de nuevo

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - dijo entre dientes, apretando poco a poco el gatillo de un arma.

La figura oscura permaneció callada, mirando impasible.

-Los mataste…- dijo de pronto una voz profunda, temible, como si el mismo diablo hubiera surgido de las tinieblas.

No era necesario decir más, Red Hood disparó enfurecido contra su antiguo mentor, atacando a la vez con una cólera sinigual

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tuviste que abandonarlos así? – dijo administrando una patada en el abdomen de Bruce

Un tenue gruñido fue su respuesta, siendo recompensado con un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndole retroceder.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – volvió a decir Jason, saltando a una distancia en la que Batman se mantuviera a la defensiva.

El silencio perduró… ese silencio huraño que detestó durante mucho tiempo… ocultando la verdad, siempre ocultándola de todos, incluso de aquellos a quienes eran considerados su familia.

Corriendo hacia la orilla del edificio, Red Hood tomó vuelo hacia el siguiente, continuando con su plan… debía ser esta noche, le haría recordar el dolor... aún debía pagar por lo que había hecho.

El sonido de una capa extenderse lo interrumpieron de sus pensamientos. Perfecto, le estaba siguiendo, igual como a todo criminal.

No esta vez.

Giró su cuerpo con acrobacia, aventando un cuchillo en la cuerda que sostenía al Caballero, rompiendo la extensión, haciendo que perdiera la estabilidad, esperanzado que cayera al suelo de un solo golpe.

Sorprendentemente, eso no fue el caso, el Cruzado Encapotado tenía la experiencia de los años; haciendo que la capa amortiguara la caída.

Emitiendo un gruñido, Jason aventó una granada explosiva hacia el murciélago.

Sin duda la estaba esperando.

Con una patada giratoria, desvió el dispositivo ¿Cómo era posible? Conocía sus trucos, conocía todos sus movimientos al pie de la letra ¿Por qué no podía derribarlo?

-Basta, Jason. Esto termina ahora- dijo Bruce corriendo hacia el joven

Red Hood emitió una risa sarcástica

-Si, Bruce. Esto termina… esta noche-.

Activando un botón de su muñeca, apareció una motocicleta desde la oscuridad de un callejón; su boleto hacia el destino que ansiaba arribar.

Subiéndose al vehículo, Red Hood dio marcha al único lugar donde nadie se entrometería: **El Asilo de Arkham**

-Ven y atrápame, anciano- retó alejándose a toda velocidad.

Sabía que no tardaría en llegarle los talones, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar.

El sonar de un motor de avión lo hizo mirar el cielo

-Je, siempre llamando la atención- dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tenía que admitir que era una sorpresa que nadie se diera cuenta del vehículo aéreo, con un sonido así, la gente no apartaría la vista.

\- ¿No creerás que llamarás la atención muy rápido con eso? - dijo a través del comunicador.

No importaba cuantas veces su mentor cambiara los canales de comunicación, siempre encontraba la manera de hackearle.

Cómo respuesta, la Batiala se tornó invisible, "apartando" toda curiosidad de cualquiera

-Sí, eso funcionará – rio Jason de la ironía - Siempre un plan para todo-.

Por ahora…

* * *

 **Primera parte terminada. Uff, espero poder terminar la segunda parte. ¿Qué pasará con estos dos? ¿Acaso dejarán a un lado sus diferencias? Preguntas, preguntas... Sólo Nigma podría decirme la respuesta hehehe. Hasta entonces ;D hasta el próximo capítulo, en el mismo canal, a la misma hora :D.**


End file.
